


Chairless Whisper

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM elements, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crack, Crack Fic, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crop, Shitty Puns, Top Eren Yeager, a drabble created for the ereri madlibs on tumblr, before the madlibs, shitty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: you'll just have to see for yourself...





	Chairless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this drabble along with it's mad-libbed version on tumblr @ererimadlibs (https://ererimadlibs.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> Props to @attraversiamo19 for the brilliant idea! :)

Levi was having a great time until his fucking boyfriend had to screw it up.

“What. The hell. Is this music,  _ brat _ _?_ ”

He was tied down to a chair, stark naked, legs spread wide and propped over the chair’s arms so his ass was a delicious spectacle to his brunet lover. His cock was hard against his abs, but was threatening to soften due to the jazzy opening of ‘Careless Whisper’ playing through the speakers, a song that Levi would have never picked out had their roles been reversed.

Eren’s ears perked at the sound of Levi’s brash tone, raising an eyebrow incredulously. With a fling of his arm, he cracked the leather riding crop against one of Levi’s thighs, the sound once again jumpstarting his cock. “I fucking  _ like _ this song.” Eren purred, moving his hips fluidly in time with the melody of the pop song.

Levi moaned at the sight of his boyfriend, silver eyes intense as they raked longingly over Eren’s chiseled, god-like physique. “S-sorry, sir.”

As if to reward him, Eren bent to lick a heavy, hot stripe up Levi’s pulsing cock, blowing cool air over it to make his lover shiver and squirm. When he pulled away again, he brushed the tip of his cock over Levi’s entrance. 

“I’m going to make you come to Careless Whisper, baby. Or I won’t let you come for a week.” he whispered seductively just before thrusting into Levi roughly.

Levi barely had time to moan before there was a creak from the chair beneath him, then a snap, and suddenly he and Eren were tumbling to the floor with a grunt and a girlish shriek. The couple groaned in discomfort and slight pain, checking over each other for injury before Eren began to laugh uncontrollably.

“What the fuck is so funny, Eren?!” Levi rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Eren waited until he had caught his breath before speaking again, but Levi wished he would’ve just kept his fucking mouth shut.

“ _ Chairless Whisper.” _


End file.
